Nos choix ne sont pas tous définits
by Lily Potter 77
Summary: Voici ma propre version du Seigneur des Anneaux
1. Chapitre 1 : Introduction

Salut tout le monde! Me voici avec ma première fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. J'espèere que vous l'aimerez

Petites précisions : Les seuls personnages m'appartennant sont Nienna et Findecano! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

Nienna se promenait tranquillement dans les jardins de Fondcombe. La jeune elfe était arrivée il y a quelques jours afin de réprésenter la Lorien en compagnie d'Haldir. La jeune princesse regardait avec nostalgie ce jardin ou enfant elle avait tant jouée en compagnie de sa cousine Arwen ansi que de celle de ses cousins Elladan et Elrohir. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par des pas derrière elle. Elle avait déjèa reconnu qui marchait derrière elle.

-Bonjour oncle Elrond.

Le sage maître elfe sourit. Sa jeune nièce avait hérité du don de voyance de sa grand-mère. Elle avait également hérité de la beauté sombre des elfes.

-Bonjour ma petite Nienna. Dis-moi ce que tu fais içi toute seule

-Je pensais avec nostalgie à la beauté de ce paysage avec lequel j'ai grandi.

Ils furent interrompus par Elladan qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Père la délégation de Mirkwood vient d'arriver.

- D'accord, je vous laisse tous les deux. Nienna ne traîne pas trop. Je voudrais que tu sois présente pour la réception donné en l'honneur de la délegation de Mirkwood.

- C'est d'accord je seraisà l'heure.

Il embrasse se nièce sur le front et s'éloigne. Elladan se tourna vers sa cousine et lui dit :

-Eh bien, belle cousine que fais-tu içi seule?

Nienna sourit en regardant son cousin. Il tenait de son père et cela Nienna le savait.

-Je profitais du calme de ce jardin qui me rappelle tant celui de la Lorien.

Elladan sourit et embrassa sa cousine. Il lui tendit son bras et lui dit :

-Il serait temps d'y aller, il ne serait pas agéable de nous voir arriver en retard.

Ils retournérent à l'intérieur et Nienna se rendit dans sa chambre ou elle se changea. Elle choisit une robe d'inspiration elfique blanche auquel elle ajouta le diadéme de la Lorien. Elle se regardait dans le mirroir lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière elle :

- Tu es splendide Nienna.

La jeune elfe se retourna et sourità sa cousine qui était dans le cadre de porte.

-Tu es très belle également Arwen.

Les 2 jeunes femmes descendirent dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin, Nienna questionna sa cousine :

-Que sais-tu de la délegation de Mirkwood?

Arwen sourit à sa cousine.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est conduite par le fils du roi.

Elles entrent dans la salle et un héraut annonce :

- Leurs altesses royales les princesses Arwen Undomiel et Nienna Falangundé

Les princesses allérent s'asseoirà la table d'honneur, Arwen èa la droite d'Elrond et à côté D'Aragorn, tandis que Nienna était à la gauche d'Elrond et à côté de Legolas. Celui-çi salua Arwen et s'inclina devant Nienna.

- Je suis heureux de rencontrer enfin la princesse elfe de la Lorien.

- Et moi, je suis également enchantée de faire la connaissance du prince Legolas.

Les serviteurs emmenèrent les plats et les invités se mirent à mangés. Après le repas se fut le temps du bal et Arwen et Nienna devaient ouvrir ce bal. Aragorn s'inclina devant Arwen et lui tendit son bras qu'elle prit et ils s'avancèrent vers le centre de la salle. Nienna s'apprêttait à demander à un de ces cousins d'ouvrir le bal en sa compagnie losqu'une douce voix se fit entendre :

- Princesse Nienna, accepteriez-vous d'ouvrir le bal en ma compagnie?

- Je serais encahntée de danser en votre compagnie, prince Legolas.

Il lui tendit son bras et ils avancèrent vers le centre de la salle ou se trouvaient déjà Arwen et Aragorn. La musique commençca et les 2 couples se mirent à danser. Jamasi encore Nienna ne s'était sentie aussi bien. Elle ignorait ce que pouvait être la sensation d'être entre les bras d'un homme, et elle devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable. Elle devait même reconnaître que ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant c'était de rester entre les bras de Legolas

Legolas avait sans doute perçcu le trouble de la jeune elfe, puisque il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle déposa sa tête contre son torse et se laissa bercer par les battements du coeur de son cavalier. La musique prit fin et Nienna s'extirpa avec grand regret du cercle protecteur des bras de Legolas.

La nuit venue, alors que le château semblait endormi, Nienna, marchait de nouveau dans les jardins. Elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. En Lorien, elle avait déjà été fiancée à un elfe du nom de Findecano. Elle le connaissait depuis l'enfance, ils avaient grandis ensemble, mais de là à imaginer finir ses jours avec lui. Non elle ne se résout pas à devoir l'épouser. Elle en était là dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle devina que c'était Legolas.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, prince?

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et lui demande :

- Comment avez-vous deviner qu'il s'agissait de moi?

Nienna sourit.

- L'instinct elfique, ou plutôt le don que ma grand-mèere m'a léguée.

- Et qui sont ces grands-parents?

- Vous ignorez que je suis la nièce d'Elrond.

- Vous êtes donc la petite fille de Celebron et de...

- Galadriel, de qui je tiens le pouvoir de divination. Et je devine que vous voudriez savoir comment une si jolie personne ne dors pas et bien je vais vous répondre que je réfléchis sur ma vie et sur ce que je dois faire.

- Porquoi de si sombres pensées envahissent-ils votre esprit.

Nienna regarda Legolas. Comment pouvais-t-elle dire à celui qui avait pris une importante place dans son coeur qu'elle devrait en épouser un autre dès son retour en Lorien.

- Je sais que je vous dois la vérité et c'est ce que je ferai. Oui vous m'avez touché plus que je ne pourrais le pensé. Mais dès mon retour en Lorien je devrais me marier.

Legolas devint soudainement pâle et il dit :

- Tu... Tu devras te marier. Pourquoi?... Comment?... Quand?... Avec qui?...

Nienna avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Malheureusement oui. Pourquoi : cela je l'ignore. Quand : je te l'ai dit, dèes mon retour. Avec qui : Un ami d'enfançe avec qui j'ai grandi.

Nienna se rapprocha de Legolas et se hissant sur la pointe des peids, elle déposa ses lévres sur celle du jeune homme. D'instinct, il voulut la prendre par la taille, amis elle s'éloignait déjà.

Le prince regagna lentement sa chambre, toujours sous le choc. Il avait encore sur ses lévres le goût des lévres de Nienna. Il savait maintenant qu'il était amoureux de la jeujne princesse elfe et dire qu'il devait la voir en épouser un autre.. Cela était au dessus de ses forçes, il préferait ne plus la revoir, parce que si il la revoyait il ne pourrait s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, de vouloir l'embrasser. Sur ses pensées, il s'endormit.

Nienna de son côté courait à perdre haleine vers sa chambre elle pleurait et se maudissait. Pourquoi avait-t-elle embrasser Legolas, alors qu'elle était fiancée avec un autre. Mais surtout porquoi ne souhait-elle qu'une chose c'est de retourner se blottir dans les bras de Legolas, de désirer sentir de nouveau ses lévres sur les siennes. Elle se jetta sur son lit en larmes et au bout de quelques minutes finit pas s'endormir.

Les deux l'ignorait mais dés le lendemain leur vie allait changer radicalement

Et voilèa le premier chapitre est fini poster des review et je vous envoie le deuxièeme plus rapidement. Bisous Nathalie xxx


	2. chapitre 2 : Le conseil d'Elrond

Rebonjour je viens mettre le second chapitre!

Mais tout d'abord réponses aux review :

Jylly Brandebouc : Salut toi je suis contente que ma fic te plaise voici le prochain chapitre. Bisous xxx

Haruka Hinata : Salut toi merci pour ta review voilà tel que demandés le prochain chapitre! Bisous xxx

believe4ever : Salut toi. Merci pour ta gentille review. Et oui elle se retrouvera dans la communauté. Voilà le chapitre. Bisous Nathalie xxx

chapitre 2 : Le conseil d'Elrond

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, lorsque Nienna se réveilla. Elle se leva et fit sa toilette, puis elle choisit une robe elfique de couleur émeraude. Puis elle descendit vers l'endroit ou devait se tenir le conseil. En chemin, elle croisa Gandalf, ainsi que Frodon.

- Bonjour Gandalf. Comment vous portez-vous?

Gandalf sembla surpris de voir la jeune elfe.

- Je vais très bien. Qu'êtes-vous venus faire à Fondcombe?

- Je suis venue répresenter la Lorien au conseil.

- Mais je croyais que Haldir devait représenter la Lorien.

- Il est reparti, il y a 2 jours.

Frodon, qui n'avait pas encore parlé dit :

- Veuillez me pardonner, mais Gandalf qui est-ce?

Gandalf et Nienna se tournèrent vers lui. La jeune elfe sourit Gandalf répondit.

- Frodon je te présente la princesse Nienna de Lorien. Elle est la nièce du Seigneur Elrond.

- Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance Altesse.

- Nienna suffira. Je suis également heureuse de vous recontrer Frodon Saquet.

Frodon parut surpris.

- Comment me connaissez-vous?

Nienna sourit.

- J'ai connu votre oncle Bilbon. Il est venu autrefois en Lorien.

Et sur ses paroles, ils se rendirent dans la cour ou des sièges avaient été disposé. Ils y rencontrèrent ormis Elrond, Aragorn que Nienna connaissait déjà les nains Gloin et Gimli, Boromir du Gondor et les elfes Glorfindel, Erester, Galdor et... Legolas.

Le coeur de Nienna fit un bond. Mais elle tentant de se calmer et prit place à côté de son oncle. Celui-ci se leva et prti la parole.

- Vous avez été convocés içi car un grave péril menace la terre du Milieu. Cette menace nous concerne tous. Le mordor s'est réveillé.

Il se tourne vers Frodon et lui dit.

- Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon.

Le jeune homme déposa l'anneau sur un pied d'estale. Immédiatement tout le monde veut avoir l'anneau pour eux surtout Boromir.

- Voici donc le fléau d'Isildur. Laissez-moi l'emportez dans ma cité afin que je puisse l'offrir en cadeau à mon père.

Aragorn prit alors la parole :

- L'Anneau n'obéit qu'à Sauron, il n'a que lui comme maître.

Boromir se tourne vers Aragorn.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'un simple rodeur peut en savoir.

Legolas se leva d'un bond.

- Ce n'est pas un simple rodeur, c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez allégeance.

Aragorn se tourne vers Legolas et lève la main et dit.

- Paix, Legolas, paix.

Boromir se tourne de nouveau vers Aragorn.

- Aragorn, l'héritier d'Ilsidur, le chef des Dunedains. Héritier du trône.

Frodon parut surpris. Elrond reprit la parole.

- L'Anneau doit être détruit.

Gimli se leve sa hache à la main.

- Et bien détruisons-le.

Il s'élance pour frapper l'anneau, mais il ne réussit qu'à briser sa hache.

Frodon se prend la tête comme si c'était lui qui avait reçu le coup. Elrond dit.

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit par aucune main humaine, Gimli fils de Gloin.. Il doit être jeté dans les profondeurs de la Montagne du Destin.

Tout le monde se leva et commença à se chicaner, personne n'étant d'accord. D'aucuns voulaient que l'Anneau ne soit pas détruits. La colère grondait.

Les deux seules personnes qui n'avaient pas bougés étaient Nienna et Frodon. Celui-ci semblait voir quelque chose à travers l'Anneau. Il se leva soudain et dit.

- J'emporterais l'Anneau. Encore que je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

Gandalf, surpris se tourna vers Frodon et dit.

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Saquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Il se place derrière lui. Aragorn se leva et vint se placer lui aussi à ses côtés.

- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre.

Legolas s'avance à son tour.

- Et mon arc est vôtre.

Gimli s'avance.

- Et ma hache.

Boromir s'avance.

- Vous tenez notre destin entre vos mains et si tel est la décision du Conseil, le Gondor sera à vos côtés.

Soudain Sam sortit de l'endroit ou il s'était caché et se plaça à côté de Frodon.

- ou va monsieur Frodon, je vais également.

Elrond sourit.

- Certes oui! Vous l'accompagnerez. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer de lui, même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un Conseil secret et que vous ne l'êtes pas.

Merry et Pippin se présipitent à leurs tours.

- Nous ne voulons pas être abandonnés là. Nous voullons aller avec Frodon.

Elrond repris la parole.

- La Compagnie de l'Anneau sera de Dix; et les Dix Marcheurs seront opposés aux Neuf Cavaliers qui sont mauvais. Neuf sont déjà connus le 10e sera dévoilé demain.

Tous se retirent. Le soir venait de tomber, et Nienna se rendait au bureau d'Elrond. Elle frappa et Elrond lui dit d'entrer.

- Tu voulais me voir oncle, Elrond.

- Oui, Nienna, assieds-toi.

Elle prit place face à son oncle.

- Nienna, je voudrais que tu sois le 10e Compagnon.

La jeune elfe tresaillit.

- Pourquoi me choisir, moi?

- Je voulais que le 10e Compagnon soit quelqu'un de ma famille.

Nienna s'inclina.

- C'est bon mon oncle.

Elle sortit et se retourna à sa chambre. Elle réflechissait. Comment pourrais-t-elle résister à ses sentiments pour Legolas si elle partait avec lui pour le Gondor.

Elle finit par se dire qu'elle trouverait bien un moyen.

Et voilèa pour le deuxièeme chapitre. Poster des review et le troisième arriva plus tôt! Bisous Nathalie xxx


	3. Chapitre 3 : Adieux à Fondcombe

Rebonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec un cahpitre désolé du retard, je vais essayer de poster le prochain plus rapidement. Mais avant tout réponse au review.

Risoki : Salut toi, merci pour ta review et je t'envoie le prochain chapitre. Bisous xxx.

Jylly Brandebouc : Salut ma fidèle, merci pour ta gentille review, je vais essayer de faire de plus long chapitre, mais je peux au moins te dire que la fic aura plusieurs chapitres. Bisous xxx

Haruka Hinata : Salut toi et oui la communauté va se mettre en route voici la suite. Bisous xxx.

Belive 4 ever : Salut toi, merci pour ta review et oui ce ne sera pas si simple et même je peux te donner une primeur elle ne tiendra pas longtemps et les choses évolueront entre eux. Bisous Nathalie xxx

Chapitre 3 : Adieu à Fondcombe.

Le soleil commencait à peine à percer les nuages, lorsque Nienna se réveilla. Elle se leva et se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle pourrait se promener dans ce jardin qu'elle aimait tant. Elle enfila sa tenue d'équitation qui était de couleur turquoise, puis elle sortie, marcher dans le parc.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre partie de la demeure, Arwen était en compagnie d'Aragorn.

- Vous souvenez-vous de la première fois que nous nous sommes vus?

- Oui, c'était dans ce jardin, vous reveniez de la Lorien. Je vous avais pris pour Luthien.

- Et vous souvenez-vous de ce que je vous avais dit?

- Vous aviez dit vouloir vous lier à moi, renonçant de ce fait à l'immortalité de votre peuple.

- Et c'est ce que je ferai.

Elle lui remet quelque chose. Aragorn regarde sa main. C'est L'Evenstar. Il regarde Arwen.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'offrir cela.

- C'est à moi de choisir à qui je veux offrir ma vie ainsi que mon coeur.

Elle referme sa main et ils s'embrassent.

Frodon, lui se trouvait avec son cousin Bilbon. Il sort d'un coffre une épée qu'il tent à Frodon

- Voici Dard, légèrre comme une plume, forgée par les Elfes. La lame devient blue en présence des orques.

Il sort ensuite une cotte qu'il montre à Frodon.

- C'est une belle chose, n'est-ce pas? Et utile. C'est du mithril.

Frodon enfile la cotte.

Nienna de son côté marchait dans le parc. Elle voulait s'imprégner une dernière fois du calme de cet endroit. Lorsqu'au détour du chemin sur le banc face au lac elle apperçcut... Legolas. Le coeur de Nienna fit un bond. Sa tête lui disait de fuir, mais son coeur lui dit de s'asseoir prèes de lui. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait de la peine, qu'il était nostalgique. Elle écouta donc son coeur et s'approcha de Legolas.

- Bonjour Legolas, puis-je m'asseoir près de toi?

Legolas se tourna vers Nienna et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Je veux bien.

Nienna s'asseoit.

- Qu'as-tu Legolas? Tu sembles si nostalgique?

Legolas la regarda.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis nostalgique de mon pays.

Nienna sourit.

- Je suis déjà allée à Mirkwood, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, le palais royal m'avait tellement effrayée que pendant toute la semaine ou j'étais là, je n'ai pas pu dormir.

Legolas sourit.

- Alors, c'était toi la petite fille qui était venue trouver reguge dans ma chambre.

- Attends un peu, tu étais le petit garçon qui m'avait pris dans ses bras afin de me consoler.

Les 2 partent à rire et ils se levèrent et se rendirent sur la plce centrale ou doit avoir lieu le départ.

Les 4 hobbits étaient déjà rassemblés et regardaient autour, comme s'ils désiraient s'imprégner eux aussi une dernière fois du calme qui régnait à Fondcombe. Le groupe salua Nienna et Legolas.

D'une autre allée arrivent Aragorn et Boromir. Ils sluèrent les Hobbits, puis Aragorn vint embrasser Nienna. Boromir, quant à lui ne quittait pas des yeux, Frodon.

Finalement, Gandalf et Elrond arrivèrent. Ils étaient accompagnés par Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen.

Elrond prend la parole.

- La Compagnie se met donc en route. Elle est composée de 4 Semi-Hommes, 1 Nain, 2 Hommes, 1 Magicien et 2 Elfes. Que la grâce des Valars les accompagne.

Elrond s'approcha de Nienna et l'embrassa sur le front et la serra dans ses bras. Ensuite se furent Elladan et Elrohir qui embrassèrent leur cousine et la serrèrent dans leurs bras. Puis Arwen serra sa cousine dans se bras et lui glissa alors à l'oreille ;

- Nienna promets-moi que tu protégeras Aragorn, ainsi que les jeunes hobbits.

- Je te le promets.

- Promets moi aussi que tu écouteras ton coeur et que tu laisseras Legolas y faire sa place.

Nienna rougit et sourit timidement à sa cousine. Arwen avait donc percé à jour son secret. Elle retourna prendre sa place auprès de Legolas. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide auquel il répondit, par un sourire tout aussi timide. Gandalf prit la parole.

- Nous attendons le Porteur de l'Anneau.

Frodon prit place à côté de Gandalf et ils partirent en direction du Mordor.

Et voilèa le chapitre est terminée. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain avant la fin de la semaine. Envoyer des review. Bisous Nathalie xxx


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le col de Caradhras

Salut tout le monde me revoilèa désolé pour le très long retard. je vais esaaayer de faire plus vite mais je ne vous promets rien j'ai deux autres fic en rédaction, mais je vais essayer de vous mettre un nouveau pas semaine. Réponse aux review :

Belive4ever : Salut toi! Je te mets le prochain chapitre. Bisous

Risoki : Salut toi. Voici le prochain chapitre pour ta réponse tu verras bien.

Jylly Brandebouc : Salut ma fidèle voici le nouveau chapitre. Bisous xxx

Petite précision pour ceux qui aimerai savoir Nienna c'est mon mon prénom en langue elfique. Bisous Nathalie.

* * *

Ils y avaient plusieurs jours qu'ils marchaient et Frodon commencait à être fatiguer. En ce moment c'était Nienna qui portait le jeune hobbit qui s'était endormi. Soudain la troupe s'arrêta et la voix de Gandalf se fit entendre :

- Nous allons passer la nuit içi.

Tout le monde s'arreta et Sam demanda

- Que ferons-nous ensuite?

- Nous contournerons les monts Brumeux et ensuite la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte et nous pourrons prendre à l'est vers le Mordor.

Pendant ce temps, Aragorn et Boromir donnaient des cours de maniement d'épée à Merry et Pippin.

- Bougez les pieds.

Merry qui se battait avec Merry, se bat maintenant avec Pippin. Pendant ce temps Sam, Frodon et Nienna étaient assis ensemble, tandis que Legolas, scrutait l'horizon et que Gimli et Gandalf discutait.

- Si vous me demandez, mon avis bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je vous dirai que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria.

- Non, Gimli je n'emprunterai la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Legolas se dirige vers un rocher un peu plus élevé. Nienna également c'était levée et elle regardait également l'horizon.

Boromir se battait toujours mcontre Merry, lorsque sans que l'on ne sache pas pourquoi, Merry perdit son épée. Boromir s'avança vers lui inquiet.

- Vous allez bien?

Merry et Pippin se jettèrent sur lui et le firent tomber. Aragorn voulut les séparer. Mal lui en pris. Il rejoignit Boromir par terre. Tout le monde riait. Sam interrogea :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Gimli lui répondit :

- Ce n'est qu'un nuage.

Boromir et Aragorn s'étaient relevés et ils relevèrent Merry et Pippin. Boromir s'exclame.

- Un nuage qui se déplace rapidement et contre le vent.

Nienna et Legolas s'écrièrent en même temps.

- Des crébains du pays d'Eudain.

Tous se lèvent rapidement. Aragorn s'écrie

- Cachez-vous.

Boromir s'écrie également :

- Merry, Pippin.

-Sam, Frodon à couvert.

Tous se cachent. Lorsque Nienna veut se cacher, 2 bras l'agrippent et la plaque contre un corps. Les bras appartiennent à Legolas, le coeur de Nienna se mit à battre plus rapidement. Une étrange chaleur se diffusait dans son corps. Mais en même temps elle ressentait de nouveau cette sensation de bien-être, comme lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec lui. Les oiseaux survolèrent l'endroit ou ils se trouvèrent, puis repartirent. Tout le monde ressort. Gandalf s'écrie.

Des espions de Saroumane, le chemin du Sud est surveillé. Noys devrons passer par le col de Caradhras.

Tous se tournèrent vers les montagnes. Ils se remettent en route. Ils se suivent en lignes : Gandalf d'abord, ensuite, Nienna, puis Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sa, Boromir, Frodon et Aragorn. Frodon tellement fatigué finit par perdre pied et aurait pu tomber pendant longtemps, s'il il n'avait pas été arrêter par Aragorn. Mais il s'apperçut avec horreur qu'il avait perdu l'anneau. C'est Boromir qui tient l'anneau. Nienna se retourne et dit à ce jeune homme.

- Boromir, rendez l'anneau à Frodon.

Elle était si belle. Legolas la regarda amoureusement. Aragorn avait mis la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Boromir finit pas remmettre l'anneau à Frodon.

Ils se remettent en route, mais plus ils avançent plus le temps devient mauvais, tant et si bien qu'au bout d'un moment ils ne peuvent plus avançer. Merry s'écria.

- Gandalf, nous devons avançer ou reculez et pour l'instant tout ce que nous faisons c'est rester sur place.

- Gandalf, ce serait peut-être mieux de passer par ma cité

Gandalf regarda Boromir.

- Non, je n'emnenra pas Frodon et l'Anneau si près de Sauron, Boromir.

Gimli s'exclama alors.

- Passons alors par les mines de la Moria.

Gandalf qui avait peur finit par se tourner vers Frodon.

- Laissons le Proteur de l'anneau décidé.

Frodon qui était sur le dos de Nienna finit par s'exclamer

- Nous irons par les mines de la Moria.

Le groupe rebroussa chemin, mais comme la nuit allait bientôt tomber ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte pour y passer la nuit.

Nienna s'était assise dans un coin tranquille espérant être seule, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et une voix se fit entendre.

- Nienna, puis-je m'asseoir prèes de toi.

Elle sourit à Legolas et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Celui-ci prit place à côté d'elle.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon geste de tout à l'heure je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- Ne t'excuse pas Legolas, je ne t'en veux pas du tout. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te demander.

- Que puis-je pour toi?

- Je voudrais que tu me prennes dans tes bras. J'ai peur et je voudrais pouvoir dormir dans tes bras.

Legolas la regarda, puis sourit en ouvrant ses bras et dit :

- Viens.

Nienna se calla entre les bras de Legolas ou rapidement elle s'endort. Legolas lui la regarde amoureusement. Puis il dépose un baiser sur son front et s'endort à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Nienna er réveilla la première et elle regarda Legolas. Elle avait bien sentie les lèvres de l'elfe sur sa peau. Elle se leva et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Legolas. Elles étaient sucrées. L'elfe ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrasser

- merci de m'avoir permis de dormir entre tes bras.

- Ce fut très agréable.

- Fais attention. Je pourrais y prendre goût.

Legolas lui sourit.

- Reviens quand tu voudras, mes bras te sauront toujours ouvert.

Elle l'embrasse. Legolas va ensuite rejoindre Gimli. Pendant que Nienna allait s'asseoir près d'Aragorn.

- Bonjour Nienna, comment c'est passé ta nuit?

- Tu as pourtant bien vu que j'ai très bien dormi.

Elle riait.

- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai vu que tu t'étais trouvé un excellent oreiller.

- C'est vrai, mais je n'ai fait que suivre les conseils de ma chère cousine.

- Et quel conseil, t'a-t-elle donné?

- Elle m'a demandée de laisser parler mon coeur et de laisser, Legolas y faire sa place.

- Et comment ça se passe.

Une lueur de tristesse voile le regard de Nienna.

- Je sais que ces instants sont éphèmeres. Mais je vais en savourez chaque instant.Pourquoi dit-tu cela?

- Dèes mon retour en Lorien, je devrais épouser Findecano.

- Et je vois bien que ce mariage ne t'enchânte guère.

- J'ai grandi avec Findecano. Nous avons été élevés ensemble. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon petit-frère. Mais je me dois maintenant de le considérer comme mon futur époux et cela m'est totalement odieux. Oui, j'aime Legolas, je n'ai aucune honte de le reconnaître. Et je n'ai nullement honte de reconnaître que je souhaiterai me noyer dans l'Océan bleu de ses yeux.

Aragorn la regarda avec compassion.

- Tu sauras en temps voulu ce que tu pourras faire. Mais tu pourras un jour laisser parler ton coeur.

Il l'embrasse sur le front. La troupe se remit en route et après plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent en vue de la porte de la Moria.

* * *

Et voila le chapitre est fini. Comme promis j'essayerais de mettre le rpochain la semaine prochaine. Review please, c'a encoura à faire les chapitres plus rapidement. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Dans la Moria

Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà avec le rpochain chapitre, mais en attendant reponse aux review.

Risoki : Salut toi, merci pour ta review. Voici le prochain chapitre.

Admonentia Lune-Argent : Merci pour ta review. Voici le prochain chapitre. En espérant qu'il te plaira.

Belive 4ever : Salut Toi. Merci pour ta gentille review. Voici le prochain chapitre. Bisous Nathalie xxx

Jylly Brandebouc : À ma fidèle merci pour ta review. Voici le chapitre. Bisous Nathalie xxx

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Dans la Moria

La troupe s'arrêta et chacun s'assoit. Legolas et Nienna s'assoient côte à côte.

- Nienna, je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire cela, mais je ne peux m'em empêcher. Je suis de toi, Nienna.

- Pourquoi ne devrais-tu pas le dire?

- Tu es fiancée, et tu ne partages peut-être pas mes sentiments.

- Je suis amoureuse c'est vrai et également fiancé, mais je ne suis pas fiancé avec celui que j'aime. Je suis fiancée avec Findecano, mais tu es celui que j'aime.

Elle lui prend la main et dépose sa tête au creux de son épaule.

- Laissons le temps faire.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf s'était approché de la porte et essayait de déchiffrer l'inxcription. Frodon dit.

- Que dit le texte? Je croyais connaître les lettres elfiques, mais je ne puis lire celles-ci.

- Les mots sont en elfqiue de l'Ouest de la Terre du Milieu dans les Temps Anciens. Mais elles ne révèlent rien d'important pour nous. Elles disent seulement ceci : Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez. Et en dessous est inscrits en petits et faibles caractères : Moi Nauvi, je les ai faites. Celebrimbor de Houssaye a gravé ces signes.

Merry demande à son tour.

- Que signifie : Parlez ami et entrez?

- C'est assez clair. Si vous êtes un ami, donnez le mot de passe, les portes s'ouvriront et vous pourrez entrer.

Boromir demande à son tour.

- Mais vous ne savez-vous pas le mot Gandalf?

- Non!

Ils sont surpris. Pippin dit alors.

- Qu'allez-vous, faire alors?

- Cognez sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque.

Pippin découragé sorti une pierre qu'il jetta dans l'étang. Frodon qui était debout face à la porte demanda soudainement à Gandalf.

- Parlez, ami et entrez! Gandalf quel est le mot elfique qui désigne ami?

- Mellon!

La porte s'ouvre. Tout le monde se lève. Ils avancèrent. Soudainement, Frodon se sentit saisir par la cheville, et il tomba avec un cri. Tous se retournèrent et appercurent un monstre qui était sorti de l'étang. Aragorn coupa le bras qui retenait Frodon, qui tombe dans les bras de Nienna. Gandalf cria.

- Par la porte! Montez l'escalier! Vite!

Nienna(qui tenait toujours Frodon) et Legolas montèrent à toute vitesse l'escalier, suivis par le reste de la compagnie. Sam s'écria

- Qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a dans les profondeurs du monde des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orques.

Aprèes plusieurs heures, la Compagnie finit par arrivé dans une pièce oèu se trouve plusieurs cadavres ainsi qu'un tombeau. Gandalf lit.

- Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort c'est ce que je craignais.

Il prend un gros livre et en lit la dernière page.

- Nous ne pouvons passer. Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième porte.

Boromir leur dit.

- Vous voulez dire que nous sommes pris au piège.

Le groupe entend soudainement du bruit. Boromir se dirige vers la porte, d'ou il se détache rapidement lorsque une volée de fléches vint se ficher dans la porte. Frodon tire une épée elle est bleu. Legolas et Nienna s'écrie en même temps.

- Des orques.

Boromir s'écrie

- Il ont aussi un troll des cavernes.

Aragorn se tourne vers les hobbits.

- Reculez, restez bien derrière Gandalf et Nienna.

Aragorn et Boromir referme les portes. Tous le monde se met en garde. La porte vole en éclats, et le Troll des cavernes ainsi que les orques entrent. Tous se battent pendant un temps, la communauté réussissant à tuer un nombre d'orques. Mais soudain un cri d'horreur se fit entendre.

- Monsieur Frodon, non.

Frodon avait reçu une lance du troll des cavernes. Il s'était effrondé. Nienna se précipita vers lui en criant.

- Continuez de vous battre je vais protèger Frodon.

En disant cela elle crée une bulle protrectrice autour d'elle et de Frofon. Les autres continuaient de se battre. Ils finirent par tuer le troll. Ils se rendirent tous auprès de Nienna, attendant anxsieusement.

Dans la bulle, Nienna tentait désespérement d'établir le contact avec Frodon. Elle finit par le voir ouvrir les yeux. La jeune femme fit disparaître la bulle, puis elle dit

- Il est vivant.

Gimli regarda Frodon qui avait ouvert sa chemise.

- du mithril. Vous êtes un homme tres chanceux monsieur Sacquet.

Ils entendent une troupe d'orques s'approchèrent. Gandalf s'écria.

- Au pont de Khazad-Dûm, vite.

Le groupe parti à courir. Ils ne se rendirent pas très loin qu'ils furent encerclés. Mais comme ils se préparaient à se battre, ils virent les orques s'enfuir épouvantés. Un bruit sombre se fit entendre. Boromir s'approche de Gandalf.

- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice?

- Un balrog un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courez!

Ils repartent à courir. Gandalf arrête Aragorn.

- Gandalf

- Guidez, les Aragorn. Le pont est tout proche.

- Non.

- Faites ce que je vous dis. Les épées ne vous serons d'aucun secours içi.

Le groupe parvient à une crevase. Legolas et Nienna sont les premiers à sauter. Des flèches se mettent à pleuvoir sur le groupe. Nienna crée alors une bulle protrectrice autour du groupe. Gandalf est le suivant à sauter. Puis Boromir empoigne Merry et Pippin et ils sautent. Vint ensuite le tour de Sam. Aragorn saisit Sam et le lançe vers Boromir qui l'attrappe. Puis c'est le tour de Gimli qui proclame.

- Personne ne lancera un nain.

Il saute, mais il ne peut le faire très loin et il serait tombé si Legolas ne l'avait pas retenu. Il ne restait plus que Frodon et Aragorn qui furent les derniers à sauter. Le groupe se remirent en route. Mais Gandalf dû se rendre à l'évidence, il devra affronter le Balrog. La troupe traversa le pont lorsque Gandalf se retourna près à affronter le Balrog. Le reste de la Troupe s'arrête également aux aguets.

- Vous ne pouvez passer. Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, qui détient la flamme d'Anor. Vous ne pouvez passer le feu sombre ne vous servira de rien flamme d'Udun. Retournez à l'Ombre! Vous ne pouvez passer.

Le Balrog s'avance.

- Vous ne pouvez passer.

Il frappe le sol de son bâton. Le pont craque et se rompt juste au pied du Balrog. Le Balrog tombe dans le Gouffre et comme Gandalf se reournait une des lanières du fouet se prit dans ses pieds et l'entraîna vers le bord du Trou. Frodon s'écrie.

- Gandalf!

Il est stopé par Boromir qui le retient. Gandalf les regarde essayant de s'accrocher et avant de tomber il dit.

- Fuyez pauvres fous.

Il tombe. Frodon s'écria encore plus fort, tentant vainement de se libérer de l'emprise de Boromir.

- GANDALF !

Boromir prend Frodon dans ses bras, puis suivi le reste de la troupe qui se dirigait vers la sortie. Il se tourna vers Aragorn.

- Aragorn.

La troupe ressort de la Moria. Tous sont abbattus. Les 4 hobbits pleurent à chaude larmes. Aragorn se tourna vers Boromir, Legolas et Nienna.

- Legolas, Nienna, relevez-les.

Boromir tente de le raisonner.

- Accordez leur un moment.

- La nuit les collines grouillent d'orques.

Aragorn relève Sam, pendant que Legolas et Boromir relevaient Merry et Pippin. Aragorn reprit.

- Nous devons atteindre le plus rapidement possible la Lothlorien.

Nienna pendant ce temps, s'était rapprochée de Frodon. Elle s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune hobbit.

- Frodon, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qu"il vient de se produire.

- J'aurai tant voulu que l'Anneau ne soit jamais venu à moi.

- Rien n'arrive pour rien, dans ce monde, jeune hobbit. Venez.

Nienna se lève, puis elle tend sa main vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci la prend et ils partent. Ils marchent pendant quelques heures. Puis le groupe décida qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit.

Nienna et Legolas s'assoient côte à côte. Le jeune elfe voyait bien que sa bien-aimé semblait être tendue. Il l'interrogea.

- Tu m'as surpris, amour. J'ignora que tu pouvais créer des bulles de protection.

Nienna sourit et dépose sa tête sur l'épaule de Legolas.

- Je ne peux le faire que sur une très courte période. Cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et m'affaiblie assez rapidement.

Il l'embrasse sur le front. Elle se cale entre ses bras, ou rapidement elle s'endort. Legolas la recalle un pieux mieux contre lui. Aragorn s'approche de lui. Legolas lui fit signe de ne pas trop faire de bruit.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- L'énergie qu'elle doir dépenser pour créer les bulles de protection l'affaiblissent rapidement. Elle doit reprendre des froces.

Aragorn la regarde.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas?

Legolas hôche la tête.

- Oui, je n'ai aucune honte à le reconnaître. Je l'aime et je sais également que je n'en aimerai jamais aucune autre comme je l'aime.

- Mais tu n'ignore surement pas, qu'elle se mariera bientôt.

- Je sais fort bien qu'elle se mariera. Je suis assez malheureux. Mais en attendant, je veux profiter de chacun des instants qui me sont offerts avec elle. Je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir.

Aragorn retourna à sa place. Tout le monde s'endormit

* * *

Voici la fin, le 6e chapitre arrivera vite. Donc review. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Dans la Lothlorien

Salut tout le monde me voilà avec le chapitre 6 désolé du retard. Je suis en train de finaliser le chapitre 7 et je vais l'envoyer un peu plus rapidement! En attendant réponse aux review :

**Risoki :** Salut toi. Contente de te revoir heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaise et ne crains pas ma fic contera encore plusieurs chapitres elle se poursuivra après la défaite de Sauron. Bisous xxx

believe 4 ever : Salut toi je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait. Voici le prochain chapitre. Bisous xxx

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Salut ma fidèle. Et voilà le prochain chapitre. Bisous Nathalie xxx.

Un message en passant allez lire mes deux autres fics. (loll Jylly tu n'as qu'une autre fic à commencé puisque tu lis déjà celle sur Harry Potter.)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Dans la Lothlorien

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se réveilla. Après s'être faits une rapide toilette, la Compagnie se remit en route. Ils parvinrent assez rapidement à l'orée des bois de la Lothlorien. Gimli se tourne vers les hobbits.

- Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes hobbits. On raconte qu'une grande encorseleuse vit dans ses bois. Une sorcière elfe...

Nienna piquée au vif répondit à Gimli

- Je te signale que tu parles de ma grand-mère.

Mais Gimli, continue à parler, ignorant ce que lui avait dit Nienna

- ... Au terrible pouvoir. Tous ceux qui l'ont ragardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les les a jamais revus.

Frodon s'arrête songeur, comme s'il entendait une voix dans sa tête.

- Et bien voici un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément. J'ai l'oeil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

Il était tellement occupé à parler qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une troupe d'elfes les encerclait, pointant leurs arcs sur eux. Nienna s'était cachée derrière les arbres. Haldir sorti de la troupe et dit

- Le nain respire si bruyamment qu'on pourrait le tuer en pleine obscurité.

Nienna sortie de sa cachette et majesteueuse dit à Haldir tout en se plaçant à côté de Legolas

- Est-ce ainsi que l'on acceuille les gens dans le royaume de la Lothlorien, seigneur Haldir.

Haldir reconnaissant la jeune femme s'incline devant elle.

- Princesse Nienna.

- Dites à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes.

Haldir se tourne et crie

- Faites ce que la princesse vous a dit, baisser vos armes.

Haldir se tourne vers Nienna qui lui dit

- Pouvez-vous nous conduire auprès de mes grands-parents.

Haldir s'incline.

- Veuillez me suivre.

La troupe se remet en marche. Après quelques instants, ils parviennent à un magnifique château suspendu. Haldir prit la parole

-Bienvenue à Caras Galadhon! Voici la cité des Galadhrim où résident le Seigneur Celeborn et Galadriel, la dame de Lorien!

Ils montent plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver aux endroit élevés. Ils entrent dans une grande salle où sur deux trônes étaient assis Celeborn et Galadriel. Nienna fut la première à entrée. Elle embrassa ses grands-parents, puis pris place sur letrône qui lui était destiné. Puis Frodon et Haldir vinrent s'incliner devant eux. Celeborn prit la parole

- Prenez place à présent près de mon fauteuil, Frodon de la Comté. Quand tous seront venus, nous parlerons ensemble.

Puis se fut Aragorn.

- Bienvenue, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn! Il y a trente-huit années du monde extérieur que vous n'êtes venu en ce pays; et ces années pésent lourdement sur vous. Mais la fin est proche, en bien ou en mal. Défaites-vous ici de votre fardeau pour un moment.

Puis Legolas entre.

- Bienvenue, fils de Thranduil! C'est trop rarement que ceux de ma race viennent ici du Nord.

Gimli entre

- Bienvenue, Gimli fils de Gloin. Il y a certes longtemps que nous n'avons vu l'un de ceux de Durin à Caras Galadhon. Mais aujourd'hui, nous avons enfreint notre loi établie de si longue date. Puisse cet événement marquer la proximité de jours meilleurs, en dépit des heures sombres que traverse actuellement le monde, ainsi qu'un renouvellement de l'amitié entre nos deux peuples.

Lorsqu'ils sont tous assis, Celeborn les regarde

- J'en vois ici neuf. Il devait en partir dix, c'est ce que disaient les messages. Mais peut-être y a-t-il eu quelque changement d'avis dont je n'ai pas été avisé. Elrond est loin, les ténèbres s'assemblent autour de nous, et toute cette année les ombres se sont allongées.

Galadriel répond

- Non, il n'y a pas eu changement d'Avis. Gandalf le Gris est parti avec la Compagnie, mais il n'a pas passé les frontières de ce pays. Dites-nous à présent où il est, car je désirerais vivement m'entretenir de nouveau avec lui. Mais je ne puis le voir de loin, à moins qu'il ne vienne à l'intérieur des barrières de la Lothlorien : une brume grise l'environne, et la démarche de ses pas et de sa pensée m'est cachée

Aragorn triste répond

- Hélas! Gandalf le Gris est tombé dans lOmbre. Il est demeuré dans la Moria et il n'en a pas réchappé.

Galadriel répond

- Votre quête ne tient qu'a un fil. Faites un seul faux pas et elle échouera, et ce sera la ruine de tous. L'espoir reste cependant, tant que tous les membres de la Compagnie seront fidèles.

Elle sourit

- Ne laissez pas vos coeurs se troubler. Ce soir, vous dormirez en paix.

Tous se retirent. Ne reste que Celeborn, Galadriel et Nienna. L'elfe demanda à sa petite-fille

- Est-tu prête pour ton mariage?

Nienna regarda ses grands-parents

- J'épouserai Findecano, lorsque la mission que m'a confié oncle Elrond sera accomplie.

Elle allait se retirer lorsque sa grand-mère lui dit

- Nienna suis-moi je voudrai m'entretenir avec toi.

Les 2 elfes sortent à l'extérieur. Elles s'arrétèrent devant une splendide cascade. Les 2 s'asseoient sur un banc. Galadriel dit

- Nienna, je me trompe où la mission n'est pas la seule raison qui fait que tu ne veux pas épouser Findecano tout de suite.

Nienna savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher l'exacte vérité à sa grand-mère. Elle lui répondit.

- Non, tu as raison grand-mère. Je suis amoureuse d'un autre.

- Legolas Verteufeuille?

- Oui, c'est lui. Je l'aime depuis le premier jour à Fondcombe

Nienna s'excuse et elle retourne vers sa chambre.

Dans une autre partie du château, Legolas marchait. Il savait que maintenant qu'elle était de retour, Nienna allait se marier et cela était au-dessus de ses forçes. il préferait partir plutôt que de la voir dans les bras d'un autre.Sans s'en rendre compte, Legolas était maintenant dans l'aile où demeurait Nienna. Il passa devant sa chambre. Nienna l'aperçut et lui dit

- Tu peux entrer Legolas.

Il entre et s'assoit. Nienna vint s'asseoir près de lui et le regarde.

- Embrasse-moi, Legolas.

Le jeune homme l'embrasse. Nienna lui redemande alors

- Reste avec moi cette nuit. Je t'en supplie.

- Tu n'as pas à me suplier, c'est aussi ce que je veux.

Il la prend dans ses bras et la tranporte sur son lit. Il la dépose doucement sur le lit. Nienna capture ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Legolas répond à ce baiser, mais n'ose pas aller plus loin.

Le lendemain matin, Nienna se réveilla la première. Elle se tourna vers Legolas et vit qu'il dormait. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle se leva, s'habilla, puis décida de se rendre dans le jardin où elle voulait réflechir à ce qu'elle ferait. Elle marcha dans ce jardin où elle avait tant marché déjà, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre

- Bonjour Nienna.

Nienna avait reconnu la personne qui venait de lui parler, sans avoir eu besoin de se retourner.

- Bonjour Findecano...

* * *

Et oui, j'arrête là. La confrontation Nienna/Findecano sera pour le prochain chapitre. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Review. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Premier jour en Lorien

Salut tout le monde me voilà avec le chapitre 7 désolé du retard. Je suis en train de finaliser le chapitre 8 et je vais l'envoyer un peu plus rapidement! En attendant réponse aux review :

**Risoki :** Salut toi. Heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plaise et je sais c'est mon plaisir de vous laisser sur votre faim. Bisous xxx

**believe 4 ever **: Salut toi je suis heureuse de savoir que cette fic te plait. Voici le prochain chapitre. Bisous xxx

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Salut ma fidèle Jylly. Et voilà le prochain chapitre. Bisous Nathalie xxx.

simbelmude : Heureuse de te savoir parmi mes lectrices. Voici le prochain chapitre. Bisous xxx

romi 562 : Enchantée de faire ta connaissance voici le prochain chapitre. Bisous xxx

Crownie : Quelqu'un de nouveau heureuse de voir que ma fic t'intéresse. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bisous xxx

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Premier jour en Lorien.

Findecano veut embrasser la jeune femme mais à la dernièere minute, la jeune femme se détourna.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Nienna?

Comment expliquer à son meilleur ami d'enfance qu'elle ne voulait plus l'épouser car elle en aimait un autre.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre n'est-ce pas?

Nienna le regarda et lui fit signe que oui.

- Qui est-ce? J'ai le droit de savoir qui est mon rival.

- Pourquoi devrai-je te dire qui est celui que j'aime.

- Nous sommes fiancés et tu viens de m'avouer que tu en aimais un autre. Je veux savoir qui est le salaud qui m'a pris ma femme.

Nienna répliqua vraiment hors d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas encore ton épouse Findecano.

Celui-ci devint rouge. Il devint plus enragé.

- Oh, mais tu le deviendras rapidement.

Il veut lui prendre un poignet, mais n'y parvient pas, car entre temps, Nienna avait créer une bulle protectrice.

- tu ne pourras pas la tenir longtemps, Nienna et je saurai être patient.

Nienna espérait qu'elle pourrait la tenir assez longtemps pour voir quelqu'un arriver. Et de fait au moment où ses forçes commençait à faiblir, elle vit apparaître Aragorn et Haldir. Elle désactiva sa bulle, ce qui permit à Findecano de s'emparer de son poignet. Il voulut forcer sa bouche. Nienna supplia avec les dernières forçces qui lui restaient

- Laisse-moi

Mais le jeune homme ne la lâcha pas et il tenta de glisser une de ses mains sous sa robe. À bout de forçces la jeune femme perdit connaissance. Une voix s'éleva.

- Lâchez-la immédiatement, Findecano.

Il se retourna et éclate de rire

- Et pourquoi vous écouterai-je?

Ce fut Haldir qui répondit

- Parce que je pourrais avertir le seigneur Celeborn de votre odieuse conduite.

Le jeune homme finit par reculer et il dit avant de partir

- Aucun ne viendra me la prendre. Je serai son époux et je tuerai quiconque voudra me l'enlever.

Il part. Aragorn s'approche et soulève Nienna. Il la ramène vers sa chambre, auparavant il dit à Haldir

- Va prévenir la dame Galadriel.

Aragorn entre la chambre de la jeune femme ou il la dépose sur son lit. Il est bientôt rejoint par Galadriel et Legolas. Le jeune homme est pâle et angoissé. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit où il prend la main de la jeune femme, qu'il porte à ses lévres. Il demande à Aragorn

-Qui est responsable de ça?

Aragorn ne répond pas. Il savait que si Legolas apprenait que le responsable c'était Findecano, il voudrait aller le rpovoquer. Et Findecano avait promis de tuer quiconque voudrait se mettre entre lui et Nienna. Et Legolas était sans doute le premier sur sa liste. Mais la voix de Galadriel se fit entendre.

- C'est Findecano, n'est-ce pas?

Aragorn acquiesce. Legolas devint rouge, mais il se dit qu'il ne devait pas mettre sa vie en danger. Mais il prend sur lui-même en se disant que Findecano n'aidait pas sa cause auprès de Nienna en agissant comme il venait de le faire

Nienna finit par reprendre connaissance et en ouvrant les yeux, elle apperçut Legolas, puis sa grand-mère. Le jeune homme lui embrasse le front. Galadriel prit la parole.

- Que c'est-il passé?

-Findecano m'a fait une crise de jalousie, lorsqu'il a deviné que j'en aimais un autre.

Elle se tourne vers sa grand-mère.

- Jure moi que je n'aurai pas à l'épouser.

Aragorn prit un air désolé. Il se devait de lui réveler ce que Findecano avait dit

- Nienna, il a promis de t'épouser et il tuera quiconque se mettra entre toi et lui.

Nienna ouvrit des yeux horifiées. En tête de cette liste figurait Legolas. Pour l'instant, il était en sécurité. Mais cela ne devait être q'une question de temps avant que Findecano n'apprenne qu'il est son rival.

Legolas avait bien vu les yeux de Nienna changer d'expression. Il savait que pour ne pas risquer sa vie, la jeune femme préferera épouser Findecano. Et cela était au-dessus de ses forçes. Il préferait mourir que de laisser Nienna épouser Findecano.

Galadriel également regarda sa petite-fille.

- Tu ne l'épouseras que si tu le veux, Nienna. Ton grand-père et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur.

Elle se leva et dit en se tournant vers Aragorn.

- Laissons nos amoureux un peu tranquille. Seigneur Haldir.

L'elfe entre dans la chambre.

- Oui ma dame

- Faites doublez la garde devant cette porte. Que Findecano n'approche pas de cette chambre.

- A vos ordres madame.

Les trois sortent, laissant Nienna et Legolas seuls. Le jeune homme appuit son dos contre la tête de lit, et Nienna vint prendre place entre ses jambes son dos s'appuyant contre son torse. Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres sur le dessus de la tête de la jeune femme.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait très peur.

Nienna lui sourit

- Pardon amour, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Maintenant, je n'ai plus peur parce que tu es près de moi.

- Que veux-tu faire?

- A part te garder dans mes bras, je ne sais pas.

Elle le regarda.

- Que dirai-tu d'une promenande dans le parc?

- Je veux bien. Mais tu ne crains pas que l'on rencontre Findecano.

- Bien sûr que j'ai peur, mais je ne veux pas vivre enfermer. J'ai le droit de me promener avec la personne qui me plaît.

Legolas se leva et lui tendit son bras.

- Allez viens. Mais demandons avant tout à Haldir de nous accompagner.

- C'est bon je vais lui demander.

Elle se lève et dit

- Seigneur Haldir!

L'elfe entre

-Vous m'avez appellez mademoiselle?

- Oui, pourriez-vous nous accompagner dans le jardin?

- Moi je veux bien. Veuillez me suivre.

Les 3 sortent, puis prenent la direction du jardin. Nienna tenait toujours le bras de Legolas, mais par précaution, elle avait également pris celui d'Haldir.

Ils arrivèrent près de la cascade. Nienna et Legolas s'assirent sur le banc, tandis qu'Haldir resta debout montant la garde. Nienna déposa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Legolas et celui-ci la serra contre lui.

Mais ce geste n'échappa pas à Findecano. Le jeune homme était en train de marcher et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire losqu'au détour d'un sentier, il avait apperçu le couple. Ainsi son rival était donc le prince de Mirkwood. il décida ce soir d'agir. Il ne laisserai pas Nienna lui échapper. Il retourne dans sa chambre et se mit à réfléchir. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il allait faire.

Pendant ce temps, Nienna s'était assoupie entre les bras de Legolas. Celui-ci passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre sous ses bras et il se leva tenant son précieux fardeau dans ses bras. Il regarde Haldir.

- La princesse s'est endormie. Je l'a raccompagne à sa chambre.

- Je vous suis prince.

Ils ramment la jeune femme dans sa chambre oèu Legolas la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il remonte les couvertures sur elle, puis dépose ses lèvres doucement sur son front. Puis il sort et regagne ses propres appartements.

Pendant ce temps, Fidecano avait écrit un message pour Nienna. Il demanda à Silvia sa dame de compagnie de remettre son message à Nienna. La jeune elfe lui promit de le faire, mais pour l'instant sa jeune maîtresse dormait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nienna se réveilla. Elle pensait que Legolas serait encore là lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller le retrouver. Mais Silvia entra et tendit un message à sa maîtresse. Nienna la regarda et lui dit

- Merci Silvia, laissez-moi seule maintenant.

La jeune femme sort. Nienna lit le papier il disait

_Nienna, je sais qui est mon rival. Et si tu veux qu'il reste en vie tu devras te donner à moi. Si tu refuses, je le tuerai devant toi._

_Findecano_

Nienna s'effondra sur son lit. Elle était en pleurs. Que ferait-t-elle?

Elle ne pouvait pas se donner à un autre que Legolas. Mais si elle se refusait, Findecano tuerait Legolas et même si elle acceptait qu'elle preuve avait-elle qu'il ne le tuerait pas tou de même. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais elle ne voulait pas se donner à Findecano. Juste à penser qu'il poserait se mains sur elle, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle se releva et décida d'aller voir Aragorn. Elle avait besoin de son ami pour l'aider. Elle le trouva dans ses appartements. Elle le salua et s'assoit. Aragorn s'assoit près d'elle

- Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Nienna lui répondit

- J'ai un gros problème et j'ai besoin de toi.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

Elle lui tend le message

- Lis ceci et tu comprendras.

Aragorn lit le message et son visage devint soudainement rouge.

- Il ose te lançer un ultimatum, mais à quel genre d'homme est-tu fiancé?

- Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire.

- Vas-tu accepter de te donner à lui.

Nienna le regarda

- Je ne me donnerai à personne d'autre qu'à Legolas.

- Alors nous devons trouver un moyen d'empêcher Findecano de mettre son plan à ex.cution.

- Mais comment ferons-nous?

- Commençons d'abord par avertir Legolas et vos grands-parents et ensuite rompons vos fiancailles.

Nienna se leva et dit

- Tu as raison, Aragorn. Allons rejoindre Legolas d'abord

Elle se retourna et dit

- Seigneur Haldir!

L'elfe apparût

- Oui, altesse

- Veuillez nous accompagner.

- Ou allons-nous?

- Nous allons aux appartements du prince du Mirkwood.

- Je vous suis.

Les 3 se mettent en route.ils arrivent aux appartements de Legolas. Ils entrent.

Legolas n'était pas seul.

* * *

Et voilà de nouveau je vous laisse sur votre faim. Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt. Envoyez des reviews. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dernier jour en Lorien

Salut tout le monde me revoiçi avec le chapitre 8! Désolé, si je ne réponds pas à chacune de mes reviews, mais je peux vous dire que chacune me fait chaud au coeur.

* * *

Haldir se mit en garde, tandis qu'Aragorn dit:

- Éloignez-vous de Legolas, Findecano.

Findecano se retourna.

- Et pourquoi vous écouterai-je?

Pendant que Findecano était occupé avec Aragorn. Legolas s'était éloigner et il était venu rejoindre Nienna et Haldir. La jeune femme s'était immédiatement blottie dans ses bras.

Voyant ce geste, Findecano bondi prêt à se jetter sur le couple. Haldir dit menançcant:

- Si j'étais vous je ne m'approcherais pas.

- Et pourquoi, vous allez me tuer. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

Il se tourne vers Nienna et Legolas, et dit pointant Legolas du doigt.

- Et toi, éloigne-toi de ma femme.

- Je ne suis pas ta femme et je ne le serais jamais.

Il fit un pas vers eux. Nienna dit :

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas un pas de plus.

- Sinon quoi?

- Ça.

Une boule de feu était apparue dans la main de la jeune femme. Elle la lança sur le jeune homme qui la reçut et fut projetté avec violence sur le mur, où il s'écroula lourdement. Il poussa un juron et avant de sortir, il lança :

- Je me vengerais.

Legolas se tourna vers la jeune femme et il vit qu'elle se portait mal. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda :

- Amour que t'arrive-t-il?

La jeune femme était plus pâle que la mort. Elle lui répondit:

- Faire ceci m'a demandé plus de forces que d'habitude.

- Veux-tu retourner dans tes appartements?

Elle le regarda.

- Non je dois montrer ceci à mes grands-parents.

Elle lui montre le message. Les 4 se remirent en marche et se rendirent dans la grande salle où se trouvaient Galadriel et Celeborn. En voyant leur petite-fille pâle et parvenant à peine à se tenir debout, Celeborn se leva et dit:

- Que se passe-t-il?

Legolas qui tenait toujours Nienna dans ses bras répondit :

- Elle a du utiliser ses forces afin de créer une boule de feu afin de me protéger de Findecano.

Et pourquoi voulait-elle vous protéger?

Ce ne fut pas Legolas qui répondit, mais Galadriel.

- Parce qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

Nienna réussit à dire:

- Je veux vous montrer également ceci.

Elle leur tend le message. Ils le lirent, puis Celeborn prend la parole et dit se tournant vers Haldir.

- Seigneur Haldir, veuillez aller chercher Findecano et amenez le içi.

- Bien, Monseigneur.

Il sort. Pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, en compagnie de Findecano. Celui-ci s'incline devant Celeborn et Galadriel. Celeborn prit la parole et demanda à Findecano.

- Est-il vrai que vous avez menacé ces personnes?

Il pointe Legolas et Nienna. Findecano répondit.

- Oui, il est vrai que je l'ai fait.

-Et pourquoi?

- C'est pourtant simple, mettez-vous à ma place. Votre fiancée revient de Fondcombe et vous annonce qu'elle ne peut plus vous épouser parce qu'elle est amoureuse d'un autre qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place?

- Je ne lui aurai pas poser d'ultimatum. Pour ces gestes, Findecano, vous serez exilé. Vous pourrez continuer d'habiter la Lothlorien, mais serez interdit de séjour à Caras Galadhan. Haldir, accompagnez ce jeune homme hors des murs de cette cité.

Les 2 elfes sortent. Galadriel se tourne vers Legolas et lui dit:

- Legolas veuillez raccompagnez ma petite-fille dans ses appartements.

Legolas s'inclina devant eux, puis lui et Nienna se retirèrent. Ils retournèrent aux appartements de Nienna. Ils entrèrent puis tendrement Legolas déposa Nienna sur son lit. Et comme il allait partir, Nienna lui retint le poignet.

- Reste avec moi.

Legolas se tourna.

- Je veux bien.

Il s'allonge près de Nienna, qu'il attire près de lui. Celle-ci se blottit contre lui. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement. Legolas de son côté la regardait dormir. Il était soulagé, maintenant Nienna et lui était libre de s'aimer, mais il ignorait si la jeune femme était prête à vivre une nouvelle histoire après la malheureuse expérience qu'elle venait de subir. Il s'endormit sur ses pensées.

Le lendemain, Nienna se réveilla. Elle se tourna croyant appercevoir Legolas, mais elle vit qu'elle était seule. Elle se leva, s'habilla, puis partie à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver, il était dans le jardin assis sur le banc devant la cascade. Elle s'assoit près de lui, et lui prend la main. Puis elle lui dit :

- Qu'as-tu amour?

Legolas tourna son visage vers Nienna.

- J'avais besoin de rélechir un peu.

- Et réfléchir à quoi?

- À nous deux.

Nienna le regarda interloquée. Que voulais-t-il lui dire?

- Je t'écoute.

Legolas la serre contre lui.

- Je n'avai pas besoin de réflechir sur mes sentiments à ton égard, car ils n'ont pas changés. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne pensais pas qu'après tant d'années, je finirai par trouver celle qui me compléterai sans savoir que je l'avais déjà rencontrer. J'ignorai que la petite fille tant efrrayée que j'ai un jour pris dans mes bras deviendrait cette magnifique jeune femme que je tiens dans mes bras.

Nienna lui sourit.

- Alors de quoi as-tu peur?

- Je crains que tu ne veuilles pas te réangager tout de suite dans une nouvelle histoire après la malheureuse expérience que tu viens de vivre...

- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je veux être tienne. Je t'aime trop pour m'appitoyer sur mon propre sort. Je veux être avec toi.

Ils s'embrassent tendrement.

- Alors je peux dire que tu es ma fiancée?

- Mais avaec joie, amour.

- Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui?

- Après le dîner, j'avais penser faire visiter le parc à nos jeines amis.

- Alors je ne te verrai pas avant ce soir.?

- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu préferes.

- Non je vais passer un peu de temps avec Gimli.

- Bien si tu veux on peux aller rejoindre les autres pour le dîner.

- Je vous suis, amour.

Il lui tend son bras, qu'elle prend, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Ils entrèrent et retrouvèrent tout le reste de la Compagnie. Ils mangèrent, puis Nienna se diriga vers les jeunes hobbits et leur dirent:

- Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner dans le parc dont je voudrais vous faire découvrir les merveilles?

Les 4 amis acceptèrent. Aragorn proposa de les accompagner. Nienna accepta et ils se mirent en route. Ils finirent par arriver en vue de la cascade et Merry, Pippin et Sam demandèrent à Nienna s'ils pouvaient se baigner. Nienna leur permirent. Elle avait remarqué que Frodon s'était assis sur le petit banc. Nienna alla le rejoindre, et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lui demanda:

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Frodon?

Frodon la ragarda

- Il me manque tellement.

Nienna lui dit.

- Ils nous manque à tous, Frodon, depuis des jours les habitants de la Lorien sont tristes.

- En effet pouvons-nous réentendre ce chant?

- Je vais essayer.

Elle se mit à chanter.

_Quand le soir dans la Comté étais gris,_

_Ses pas sur la colline résonnèrent;_

_Avec l'aurore il s'en alla_

_Pour un long voyage sans dire mot._

_De la Terre Sauvage à la rive occidentale,_

_Par antres de dragons et porte cachée,_

_Du désert nordique à la colline méridionale_

_Et par les sombres bois, il erra à son gué._

_Par antres de dragons et porte cachée,_

_Avec le nain et les hobbits, les efles et les hommes,_

_Avec les mortels et les immortels,_

_Avec l'oiseau sur la branche et la bête dans sa tanière,_

_Et leur propre langue secrète il parla._

_Une mortelle épée, une main guérisseuse,_

_Un dos courbé sous son fardeau,_

_Une voix de trompette, un bradon ardent,_

_Un pélerin las sur la route._

_Seigneur de sagesse sur son trône il siégeait,_

_Vif à la colère, rapide au rire;_

_Vieillard au chapeau bossué_

_Qui s'appuyait sur un bâton épineux._

_Il se tenait seul sur le pont_

_Défiant le Feu et l'ombre ensemble;_

_Son bâton sur la pierre fut brisé,_

_À Khazad-dûm périt sa sagesse._

Le soir, Frodon se promenait. Il apperçut Galadriel qu'il suivit. Elle le mena au Miroir de Galadriel.

- Voici le Miroir de Galadriel. Voulez-vous regarder dednas.

- Que verrais-je?

- Il est bien des choses que je puis ordonner au Miroir de révéler, et à certains je peux montrer ce qu'ils désirent voir. Mais le Miroir montrera aussi des choses non demandées et elles sont souvent plus étranges et plus profitables que celles que nous désirons contempler. Ce que vous verrez si vous laissez au Miroir la liberté d'action, je ne saurais vous le dire. Car il montre des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et des choses qui pourront encore être.

Il grimpe sur le piédestal pour se pencher sur l'eau sombre. À travers ses différentes visions il apperçoit l'oeil de Sauron. Galadriel prend la parole.

- Je sais ce que vous avez vu en dernier, car c'est également dans mon esprit. N'ayez pas de crainte!

Mais n'imaginez pas que c'est seulement par des chants dans les arbres, ni même par les minces flèches des arcs elfiques, que ce pays de Lothlorien est maintenu et défendu contre son Ennemi. Je vous le dis Frodon, tandis même que je vous parle, j'aperçois le Seigneur Ténébreux, et je connais sa pensée ou tout ce qui dans sa pensée concerne les Elfes. Et lui tâtonne toujours pour me voir et connaître la mienne. Mais la porte est toujours fermée.

Elle leve ses bras. Frodon apperçoit un anneau.

- Oui, il n'est pas premis d'en parler, et Elrond ne le pouvait pas. Mais celka ne peut être caché au Porteur de l'Anneau et à quelqu'un qui a vu l'Oeil. En vérité, c'est dans le pays de Lorien, au doigt de Galadriel, que reste l'un des Trois. Celui-ci est Nenya, l'Anneau de Diamant, et j'en suis la Gardienne. Il le soupçonne, mais il ne sait pas-pas encore. Ne voyez-vous pas à présent pourquoi votre venue est pour nous comme le premier pas de l'accomplissement du Destin? Car si vous échouez, nous sommes livrés sans défense à l'Ennemi. Mais si vous réussissez, notre pouvoir n'en sera pas moins diminué, la Lothlorien s'affaiblira et les marées du temps l'emporteront. Il nous faut partir vers l'ouest, ou être réduits à l'état de burdauds habitant les combes et les cavernes et condamnés à oublier et être oubliés peu à peu.

Frodon baisse la tête.

- Et que voulez-vous?

- Que ce qui doit être soit. L'amour des Elfes pour leur terre et leurs oeuvres est plus profond que les pronfondeurs de la Mer; leur regret est impérissable et ne saurait jamais être entièrement apaisé. Mais ils s'en iront plutôt que de se soumettre à Sauron : car ils le connaissent maintenant. Du sort de la Lothlorien, vous n'êtes pas comptable, et vous n'avez à répondre, que de l'accomplissement de votre propre tâche. Mon seul souhait, s'il pouvait avoir un effet quelconque, serait que l'Anneau Unique n'eût jamais été forgé ou qu'il fût demeuré à jamais perdu.

- Vous êtes sage, intrépide et belle, Dame Galadriel. Je vous donnerai l'Anneau, si vous le demandez. C'est une trop grande affaire pour moi.

Galadriel eut un rire clair et dit :

- La Dame Galadriel est peut-être sage, mais elle a trouvé son maître en fait de courtoisie. Vous vous êtes gentiment vengé de ma façon de sonder votre coeur lors de notre première rencontre. Vous commencez à voir les choses d'un oeil pénétrant. Je ne cèlerai pas avoir grandement désiré dans mon coeur demander ce que vous offrez. Durant maintes longues années, j'avais réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire si le grand Anneau venait entre mes mains, et voyez! Il a été mis à ma portée. Le mal tramé il y a longtemps se poursuit de bien des manières, que Sauron lui-même demeure au tombe. N'eut-ce pas été un noble acte à porter au crédit de son Anneau, si je l'avais pris à mon hôte par la force ou par la crainte. Et maintenant enfin il vient. Vous me donnerez librement l'Anneau! À la place du Seigneur Ténébreux, vous établierez une Reine. Et je ne serai pas ténébreuse, mais belle et terrible comme le Matin et la Nuit! Belle comme la Mer et le Soleil et la Neige sur la Montagne! Terrible comme la Tempête et l'Eclair! Plus forte que les fondements de la terre. Tous m'aimeront et désespéreront!

Elle leva la main et de l'anneau qu'elle portait jaillit une grande lumière qui l'illumina elle seule, laissant tout le reste dans l'obscurité. Elle se dressait devant Frodon, paraissant à présent d'une taille demesuré et d'une beauté insoutenable, terrible et digne d'adoration. Puis elle laissa retomber sa main, et la lumière s'éteignit; elle rit soudain de nouveau, et voilà qu'elle était toute rapetissée: elle était devenue une mince femme elfe, vêtue simplement de blanc, à la voix douce et triste.

- Je soutiens l'épreuve. Je diminuerai, j'irai dans l'Ouest et je resterai Galadriel.

Elle se tourne vers Frodon.

- Rentrons. Ils vous faut partir dans la matinée.

Ils retournent à l'intérieur. Dans une autre partie du oalais, une jeune femme avançait dans un corridor. Elle s'arrêta devant un prote et frappa 3 petits coups à la porte. Une voix se fit entendre.

- Entrez.

La jeune femme entra et chercha des yeux ou était l'occupant des lieux, elle vit qu'il était sur le balcon. Elle alla le rejoindre. il la pris dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Nienna sourit à Legolas.

- Tu m'as manqué, également Legolas.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait une cape.

- Aurais-tu frois, amour?

Elle sourit.

- Du tout, j'ai même très chaud.

Legolas s'approche d'elle.

- Laisse-moi voir ce qu'il y a sous cette cape.

Elle lui fait signe qu'elle était d'accord. Il écrate alors les pans de la cape, qui tombe par terre. Et ce qu'il voit le cloue sur place : la jeune femme était complétement nue.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

Nienna se colle contre lui et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Je veux être tienne Legolas.

Legolas la regarda.

- Nienna, je ne veux pas te froçer à faire quelque chose dont tu ne voudrais pas.

- C'est ce que je veux.

Et pour lui prouver, elle commença à déboutonner sa cheminse tout en le poussant vers le lit. La cheminse prit vite le chemin du plancher. La jeune femme s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon de son amoureux qui rejoignit la cape et la chemise. Lorsqu'ils furent tous els deux nus, Legolas s'empara des lèvres de Nienna.

Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité Legolas redemanda.

- Tu es sûre?...

- Oui, Legolas, j'en suis sûre. Je t'aime.

Legolas reptir possession de ses lèvres. Avec une infinie douceur, les amoureux se donnèrent l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est terminé. Envoyez des reviews et je vous donne la suite. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	9. Chaptire 9 : Adieu à la Lorien

Salut tout le monde me revoilà avec un chapitre désolé por le ratard.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Adieu à la Lothlorien

Le matin Legolas se réveilla le premier. Il se tourna vers Nienna qui dormait toujours. Le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait l'amour avec elle. La jeune femme se réveilla et elle sourit losqu'elle apperçut le visage de Legolas penché sur le sien.

- Bonjour toi bien dormi?

- Bonjour comme un bébé.

Legolas l'embrasse tendrement

- Merci, pour cette magnifique nuit

- Elle fut magnifique pour moi aussi

Les amoureux se lèverent, s'habillérent puis descendirent rejoindre les autres.

En bas, Galadriel donnait quelque chose à chacun des compagnons. Elle commence par Aragon

- Voici le cadeau de Celeborn et de Galadriel au guide de votre compagnie.

Elle lui donne un fourreau fait spécialement pour son épée. Il était recouvert d'un entrelacs de fleurs et de feuilles en argent et en or, et dessus étaient incrustées de nombreuses gemmes formant en rune elfiques le nom d'Anduril et le linage de l'épée.

- La lame tirée de ce fourreau ne sera ni souill.e, ni brisée, même dans la défaite. Mais y a-t-il autre chose que vous désirez de moi en ce moment de notre séparation? Car les ténèbres vont couler entre nous et il se peut que nous ne nous rencontrions plus jamais, si ce n'est loin d'içi sur une route qui n'a point de retour.

Aragon répond :

- Madame, vous connaissez tout mon désir, et vous avez longtemps eu en garde le seul trésor que je cherche. Mais il n'est pas à vous pour me le donner, quand bien même vous le voudriez; et ce n'est que par les ténébres que je l'atteinderai.

- Mais peut-être ceci rendra-t-il votre coeur plus léger, car cela m'a été confié pour vous être remis si vous passiez par ce pays.

Elle retira alors de son sein une grande pierre vert clair, montée dans une broche d'argent en forme d'aigle aux ailes déployées; et tandis qu'elle la tenait levée, la pierre étincelait comme le soleil à travers le feuillage printanier.

- Cette pierre, je l'avais donnée à ma fille Celebrian, et elle l'avait transmise à la sienne; et maintenant elle vous échoit en signe d'espoir. En cette heure, prens le nom qui a été prévu pour toi, Elessar, pierre elfique de la maison d'Elendil!

Aragon prit alors la pierre, et il agrafa la broche sur sa poitrine.

- Je vous remercie de vos dons, Ô Dame de Lorien de qui naquirent Celebrian, Nienna et Arwen, l'étoile du soir. Quelle louange pourrait être plus grande?

La dame inclina la tête; puis elle se tourna vers Boromir à qui elle tend une ceinture d'or.

- Pour vous, voici cette ceinture d'or.

Elle avance vers Merry et Pippin.

- Voici les dagues de Noldorim. Elles ont déjà servies pendant la guerre. N'ayez crainte, jeune Pérégrin Touque. Vous trouverez le courage en vous.

Elle avance vers Legolas.

- Le cadeau que je vous offre Legolas en plus de celui que vous détenez déjà, est un arc des Galadhrim, digne de l'adresse de nos parents des bois.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Sam.

- Pour vous petit jardinier et amateur d'arbres, je n'ai qu'un petit cadeau.

Elle lui tend une cordre.

- Voici une cordre elfique faite en hithlam.

Elle avance vers Gimli.

- Et quel cadeau un nain demanderait-il aux elfes?

- Aucun, Madame. Il me suffit d'avoir vu la Dame des Galadhrim. Sauf peut-être un seul fil de vos cheveux, qui surpassent l'or de la terre comme les étoiles surpassent les gemmes de la mine.

Galadriel lui donne alors 3 cheveux d'or.

Finalement elle s'approche de Frodon, qui est avec Nienna.

- Et vous porteur de l'Anneau. J'en viens en dernier à vous, qui n'êtes pas le dernier dans ma pensée. Pour vous, j'ai préparé ceci.

Elle éleve une petite fiole de cristal : celle-ci étincela comme elle la déplaçait, et des rayons de lumière blanche jaillirent de sa main.

- Dans cette fiole est captée la lumière de l'étoile d'Earendil, fixée dans les eaux de ma source. Elle brillera d'une lumière encore plus vive quand la nuit vous environnera. Qu'elle vous soit une lumière dans les endroits ténébreux, quand toutes les autres s'éteinderont.

Ils prennent place dans les barques. Dans la première Aragorn était avec Sam et Frodon. Dans la seconde prenaient place Boromir, Merry et Pippin. Tandis que Gimli, Nienna et Legolas prenaient place dans la troisième. Ils firent le chemin aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis ils s'arretèrent pour la nuit. Les 4 hobbits dormirent ensemble, Boromir, Aragorn dormaient ensemble tandis que Legolas avait attiré Nienna contre son torse où elle se cala et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Le lendemain, la Compagnie se remit en marche. Après plusieurs jours ils finissent par atteindre un drôle d'endroit qu'ils traversèrent. Aragorn prit la parole :

- Voyez l'Argonath. J'ai longtemps désiré comtempler les images d'Isildur et d'Anarion, mes pères du temps jadis. A leur ombre, Elessar, le fils Elfstone d'Arathorn de la Maison de Vlandil fils d'Isildur, héritier d'Elendil, n'a rien à craindre!

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Aragorn dit :

- Nous nous reposerons içi cette nuit. Cette pelouse est celle de Parth Galen : un bel endroit les jours d'été dans l'ancien temps. Espérons qu'aucun mal n'est encore parvenu jusqu'ici.

Tous se couchent. Pendant la nuit Aragorn se réveille et se lève et vint auprès de Frodon, dont c'était le tour de garde.

- Pourquoi vous réveillez-vous? Ce n'est pas votre tour.

- Je ne sais pas; mais une ombre et une menace sont intervenue dans mon sommeil. Il serait bon de tirer votre épée.

- Pourquoi? Y a-t-il des ennemis à proximité?

- Voyons ce que Dard pourra montrer.

Frodon tira alors la lame elfique de son fourreau. À son atterrement, les bords brillèrent faiblement dans la nuit :

- Des orques! Pas très proches, mais trop près tout de même, semble-t-il.

- C'est ce que je craignais. Mais peut-être ne sont-il pas de ce côté du fleuve. La lumière de Dard est faible, et elle peut n'indiquer ques des espions du Mordor qui rôdent sur les pentes de l'Amon Lhaw. Je n'ai jamais encore entendu parler d'orques sur l'Amon Hen. Mais qui sait ce qui peut se passer en ces temps funestes, maintenant que Minas Tirith n'assure plus la sécurité des passages de l'Anduin. Il faudra avancer avec circonspection, demain.

Un peu plus loin, Legolas ne dormait pas. Il regardait Nienna qui s'était endormie contre lui. Mais il ignorait que la jeune femme ne dormait pas et qu'elle voulait voir combien de temps il tiendra avant de succomber. Le jeune homme ne tient que quelques minutes puis il dépossa ses lévres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il s'appercut rapidement que l'on répondait à son baiser. Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'appercevoir que Nienna le regardait.

- Tu es réveillée, amour?

- Et oui, je voulais savoir combien de temps tu pourrais tenir avant de m'embrasser.

- Je n'ai pas tenu très longtemps, tu es trop belle.

Elle lui sourit, puis se rendort.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre est fini. Laissez des reviews. Bisous Nathalie xxx 


	10. Chapitre 10 : La mort de Boromir

Chapitre 10 : La mort de Boromir

Bonjour tout le monde je suis vraiment desoler pour le très, très; très retard, mais maintenant je suis motiver et je vous envoie ce nouveau chapitre et tout les mercredi je vous enverrai un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

Le matin après le dejeuner, Aragorn réunit la Compagnie:

- Le jour est enfin venu : le jour du choix que nous avons longtemps différé. Que va-t-il advenir à présent de notre Compagnie, qui a voyagé si loin en collectivité? Irons-nous vers l'Ouest avec Boromir rejoindre les guerres du Gondor où nous tournerons-nous vers l'Est, vers la Peur et l'ombre? Ou encore dissoudrons-nous notre Communauté pour aller chacun de son côté comme il l'entendra? Quoi que nous fassions, il faut le faire vite. Nous ne pouvons nous arreter longtemps içi l'Ennemi est sur la rive orientale, nous le savons, mais je crains que les orques ne puissent être déjà de ce côté-ci de l'eau.

Il se tourne vers Frodon.

- Eh bien, Frodon. Je crains que le fardeau ne repose sur vos épaules. Vous êtes içi le Porteeur désigné par le Conseil. Vous seul pouvez choisir votre propre chemin. En cette manière, je ne puis vous donner aucun conseil. Je ne suis pas Gandalf, et bien que je me sois efforcé de jouer son rôle, j'ignore quel dessin ou quel espoir il avait pour le moment présent, si tant est qu'il en eut un. Le plus probable est que, s'il était maintenant avec nous, le choix vous appartiendrait encore. Tel est votre destin.

Frodon répond.

- Je sais que la hâte est nécessaire, mais je ne sais que choisir. Le fardeau est lourd. Accordez-moi une heure encore, et je parlerai. Laissez-moi seul!

Aragorn le regarda.

- C'est entendu, Frodon fils de Drogon. Vous aurez une heure et vous serez seul. Nous demeureurons içi un moment. Mais ne vous éloignez pas hors de la portée de la voix.

Frodon s'éloigne. Quelque heures passent. Boromir vient le rejoindre.

- Je craignais pour vous, Frodon. Si Aragorn a raison et qu'il y a des orques dans les environs, aucun de nous ne devrait se promener tout seul, vous moins que quiconque! Tantt de choses reposent sur vous! Et aussi j'ai le coeur lourd. Puis-je rester maintenant et parler un moment, puisque je vous ai trouvé? Ce me serait un réconfort. Quand on est aussi nombreux, toute parole se transfrome en débat sans fin. Mais deux personnes ensemble peuvent peut-être trouver la Sagesse.

-C'est trés bon à vous. Mais je ne crois pas que la parole me soit d'aucun secours. Car je sais ce que je devrais faire, mais j'ai peur de le faire, Boromir, peur!

Boromir s'assoit prés de lui.

- Etes-vous sûr de ne pas souffrir inutilement? Je voudrais vous aider. Vous avez besoin d'un consul dans votre dur choix. Voulez-vous accepter le mien?

- Je crois déjà connaître celui que vous me donneriez, Boromir. Et cela paraîtrait la sagesse, n'était la mise en garde que me donne mon coeur.

- Une mise en garde? Contre quoi?

- Contre tout délai. Contre la manière qui paraît la plus facile. Contre le refus du fardeau qui m'est imposé. Contre... eh bien contre la foi en la force et la loyauté des hommes.

-Cette force vous a pourtant longtemps protégé, là-bas dans votre petit pays, meme si vous l'ignorez.

- Je ne doute pas de la valeur des vôtres. Mais le monde est en train de changer. Les murs de Minas Tirith peuvent être puissants, mais ils ne le sont pas assez. S'ils cédent, que se passera-t-il alors?

- Nous to:berons vaillamment au combat. Mais il y a encore de l'espoir qu'ils ne céderont pas.

- Aucun tant qu'existeras l'Anneau.

- Ah! L'Anneau! L'Anneau! N'est-ce pas un étrange destin que nous devions endurer tant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose? Une si petite chose! Et je ne l'ai vue qu'un seul court instant dans la maison d'Elrond. Ne pourrais-je le voir de nouveau?

Frodon lêve la tête.

- Mieux vaut qu'il reste caché.

- Comme vous voudrez. Cela m'est égal Mais ne puis-je même en parler? Car vous paraissez ne penser sans cesse qu'à son pouvoir entre les mains de l'ennemi! de son emploi néfaste et non du bien qui est en lui. Le monde change dites-vous? Minas Tirith tombera si l'Anneau demeure. Mais pourquoi? Indubitablement, si l'Anneau était chez l'Ennemi. Mais pourquoi, s'il était avec nous?

- N'avez-vous pas assiter au Conseil? Parce que nous ne pouvons nous en servir et ce que l'on fait de lui tourne en mal.

Boromir se léve et se mit à marcher.

- Ainsi, vous continuez! Gandalf! Elrond tous ceux là vous ont appris à raconter cela. En ce qui les concerne; ils pouvaient avoir raison. Ces Elfes, Semi-Elfes et magiciens; il leur adviendrait peut-être malheur. Mais je me demande souvent s'ils sont sages et non pas simplement timides. Mais à chacun selon son espèce. Les Hommes loyaux, eux, ne seront pas corrompus. Nous autres, de Minas Tirith, nous nous sommes montrés fermes pendant de longues années d'épreuve. Nous ne recherchons pas le pouvoir des seigneurs magiciens, mais seulement la force de nous défendre, la force au service d'une juste cause. Et voyez! dans notre besoin, la chance met au jour l'Anneau de Puissance. C'est un don, dis-je; un don aux ennemis du Mordor. C'est folie de ne pas s'en servir; se servir du pouvoir de l'Ennemi contre lui-même. Les impairdes, les sans-merci, ceux-là acquerront la victoire. Que pourrait un guerrier, un grand chef, en cette heure? Que ne pourrait Aragorn? Ou, s'il refuse; pourquoi pas Boromir? L'Anneau me donnerait le pouvoir du commendement. Ah! comme je chasserais les armées du Mordor, et tous les hommes se passeraient sous ma bannière!

Il s'arrête soudain.

- Et on nous dit de le jeter! Je ne dis pas de le détruire! Cela pourrait être bien, si la raison autorisait aucun espoir de le faire. Ce n'est pas le cas. Le seul plan qui nous est proposé est qu'un semi- homme pénètre à l'aveuglette en Mordor, offrant toute chance à l'Ennemi de récupérer l'Anneau pour son propre compte. Quelle folie! Vous le voyez sûrement, mon ami?

Il se retourne vers Frodon.

- Vous dites que vous avez peur. S'il en est ainsi, le plus hardi vous le pardonnerait. Mais n'est-ce pas en réalité votre bon sens qui se révolte?

-Non, j'ai peur. Tout simplement peur. Mais je suis heureux de vous avoir entendu parler à coeur ouvert. J'ai l'esprit plus clair à présent.

- Vous allez venir à Minas Tirith, alors!

- Vous vous méprenez.

- Mais vous viendrez, pour quelaue temps tout au moins? Ma cité n'est plus loin, et il n'y a guère davantage, de là au Mordor, que d'ici. Nous sommes restés longtemps dans le désert, et il vous faut des nouvelles de l'Ennemi avant d'agir. Vous avez besoin de repos avant de vous risquer si vous le devez.

Il pose la main sur l'épaule de Frodon. Celui-ci s'écarte vivement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si peu amical? Je suis un homme loyal, ni voleur, ni traqueur. J'ai besoin de votre Anneau : cela vous le savez maintenant; mais je donne ma parole que je ne désire pas le garder. Ne voulez-vous pas me permettre au moins d'essayer mon plan? Prêtez-moi l'Anneau.

-Non! Non! Le conseil me l'a confié pour le porter.

- C'est par votre propre folie aue l'Ennemi nous vaincera. J'en suis hors de moi! Insensé! Triple insensé, qui court volontairement à la mort et qui ruine notre cause! Si des mortels ont quelque droit à l'Anneau; ce sont les hommes de Numénor, et non pas les Semi-hommes. Il n'est à vous que par un malheureux hasrad. Il aurait pu être mien. Il devrait l'être: Donnez-le moi!

Frodon ne répond pas; mais il s'écarte jusqu'à ce que la grande pierre plate se trouvât entre eux.

- Allons, allons mon ami! Pourquoi ne pas vous en débarrasser? POurquoi ne pas vous libérer de vos doutes et de votre peur? Vous pouvez rejeter la responsabilité sur moi, si vous le voulez. Vous pourriez dire que j'étais trop fort et que je l'ai pris par contrainte. Car je suis trop fort pour vous semi-homme!

Il bindit soudain par-dessus la pierre et suata sur Frodon. Frodon l'esquiva et remit la pierre entre eux. Ne voyant d'autre solution, il glisse l'Anneau à son doigt.

- Mis!rable fourbe! Que je mette seulement la main sur toi! JE vois ton intention à présent. Tu veux apporter l'Anneau à Sauron et nous vendre tous. Tu attendais seulement l'occasion pour nous abandonner dans le pétrin. Maudit sois-tu! Que toi et tous les semi-hommes soient livrés à la mort et aux ténébres!

Il trébuche à ce moment sur une pierre, il tombe. Puis il finit par se mettre à pleurer.

-Qu'ai-je dit? Qu'ai-je fait? Frodon, Frodon! Revenez! J'ai été pris de folie, mais elle est passée. Revenez!

Frodon ne l'écoute pas: Il court toujours pour lui échapper. Dans ses vivions il apperçoit le Mordor, puis l'oeil de Sauron. Effrayé il enleve l'Anneau. Derrière lui se tient Aragorn.

- Frodon.

Frodon recule effrayé.

- Il s'est emparé de Boromir.

- L'Anneau où est-il?

Il veut s'approcher, mais Frodon s'éloigne.

- N'approchez pas.

- Frodon attendez. J'ai juré de vous protéger.

- Mais pourrez-vous me protéger de vous.

Il lui montre l'Anneau.

- Vous vous le détruiriez?

Aragorn s'agenouille devant lui et ferme sa main.

- Jusqu'au bout j'aurai été à vos côtés. Jusque dans les flammes du Mordor.

- Je le sais. Alors veillez sur les autres, en particulier Sam. Il ne pourra comprendre.

Aragorn regarde l'épée de FRodon et s'aperçoit qu'elle est bleue. Il se léve et dégaine son épée.

- Allez Frodon.

Frodon regarde son épée.

- Courez, courez.

Frodon s'enfuit. Aragorn descend la colline et apperçoit une armée d'orques. Il se met à se battre. Il est bientôt rejoint par Legolas; Nienna et Gimli qui se battent eux aussi.

Frodon finit par se trouver une cachette. Mais il est vu par Merry et Pippn.

- Frodon vient te cacher vite.

Mais Frodon ne bouge pas.

- Que fait-il?

- Il s'en va.

Pippin sort de sa cachette et crie.

- Non.

- Pippin

Merry sort également. Il se trourne vers Frodon.

- Courez FRodon sauvez-vous.

Merry et Pippin attire les orques dans leur direction et se mettent à courir !loignant les orques de Frodon. Celui-ci se sauve.

Alors qu'ils se trouvent encerclés, Merry et Pippin voeint apparaître Boromir, aui se met à se battre. Mais il s'apperçoit qu'il ne réussira pas seul. Il sort son cor et le sonne.

Plus loin Legolas s'écrie.

-Le cor du Gondor.

- Boromir!

Les 4 se mettent à courir. Boromir se bat toujours. Il se tourne vers Merry et Pippin.

- Fuyez! Fuyez!

Le chef des orques apparaît, puis il se met à tirer des fléches: 3 atteignent Boromir qui s'effrondre. Il voit les orques capturés Merry et Pippin. Alors que le chef orque allait l'acherver il voit arriver Aragorn. Celui-ci finit par tuer le chef orque. Il se dirige vers Boromir qui agonise.

- Ils ont enlevés les petits.

- Restez tranquille.

- Frodon, où est Frodon?

- Je l'ai laissé s'en aller.

- Alors vous avec fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. L'Anneau j'ai essayé de le lui prendre.

- Sachez qu'à présent l'Anneau est hors d'atteinte.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé. A cause de moi vous allez tous échouez.

- Non; Boromir. Vous avez combattu bravement. Votre honneur est sauf.

Boromir meurt. Legolas et Nienna approche.

- Repose en paix, fils du Gondor.

Frodon est prés de la rive. Il embarque, mais Sam l'apperçoit.

- j'arrive, monsieur Frodon!

Et il s'élanca de la rive pour s'accrocher à la barque qui partait. Il la manqua d'un métre. Avec un cri et dans un éclaboussement, il tomba la tête la première dans l'eau profonde et rapide. Il s'enfonça en gargouillant; et le fleuve se referma sur sa tête bouclée.

Une exclamation consternée s'éleva du bâteau. Une pagaie tourbillonna et l'embarcation vira de bord. Frodon arriva juste à temps pour saisir Sam par les cheveux comme celui-ci remontait, barbotant et se débattant. La peur emplissait ses yeux bruns et ronds

- Monte, Sam, mon gars! Tiens prends ma main!

- Sauvez-moi, monsieur Frodon: Je suis noyé, je ne la vois pas.

- La voici. Ne serre pas tant, mon garçon! Je ne te lâcherai pas. Nage debout et ne te débats pas, ou tu vas faire chavirer le bâteau! Là! Prends le plat-bord et laisse moi me servir de la pagaie!

En quelque coups, Frodon ramana la barque à la rive, et Sam put y grimper à quatre pattes, trempé. Frodon descend à terre.

- De tout les sâtanés gêneurs; tu es bien le pire, Sam!

- Oh, monsieur Frodon, vous êtes dur! Vous êtes dur d'essayer de partir sans moi et tout ça. Si j'avais pas deviné juste, où seriez-vous à présent?

- En route en sécurité.

- En sécurité! Tout seul, sans que je sois là pour vous aider?

- Ce serait ta mort de m'accompagner, Sam, et je n'aurais pas pu supporter cela.

- C'est pas aussi sûr qu'en étant laissé derrière. Mais je vais bien, monsieur Frodon: Bien sûr. Et j'y vais avec vous.

- Allons, Sam, ne me retarde pas! C'est la seule façon de faire.

- Naturellement. Mais pas seul. Je viens aussi ou aucun des deux ne partira. Je défoncerai tous les bateaux avant.

Frodon rit positivement.

-Laisses-en un! On en aura besoin. Mais tu ne peux pas venir ainsi, sans équipement, sans nourriture, sans rien.

-Attendez un moment seulement, et je prendrai mes affaires! c'est tout prêt. Je pensais qu'on partirait aujourd'hui.

Il se précipita vers le campement, pêcha son baluchon dans le tas où Frodon l'avait mis quand il avait vidé le bâteau des affaires de ses compagnons, saisit une couverture de surplus et quelques paquets de nourriture supplémentaires; puis il revint tout courant.

- Voilà tout mon plan gâché! Il n'y a rien à faire pour t'échapper. Mais je suis heureux Sam. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point. Viens! Il est clair que nous étions censés partir ensemble. Nous allons le faire, et puissent les autres trouver une route sûre! Grands-Pas veillera sur eux. Je ne pense pas que nous les revoyions.

- Mais il se pourrait que si, monsieur Frodon. Peut-être que si.

Ils partent. Aragorn regarde la brque funéraire de Boromir descendre la rivière. Legolas veut mettre une barque à l'eau.

- Dépechez-vous, Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale.

Il s'apperçoit que personne ne bouge.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de le suivre?

- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains.

- Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La Communauté a failli.

- Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous resteras des forces. Débarrassons-nous de ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'orque.

- Oui.

Les 4 amis se mettent en route.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminer! A Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre! Nathaliexxx


End file.
